Ebrio
by Cristy1994
Summary: No, no sabían que era eso. Él no tenía ni idea de por qué parecía derretirse cuando lo miraba de esa forma, ella no encontraba respuesta a por qué sus caricias le hacían perder la noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero una cosa era segura: no permitirían que nadie les dijera que estaba mal. No podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.


**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el concurso "Feliz cumpleaños, Granger", de la página de Facebook "Dramione Shipper".

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JKR.

 **NA** **:** Dedicado a todas mis amigas dramioneras. Doris, Majo, Gizz, Natalia, Duhkha... En especial a Iris por conseguirme la imagen de portada perfecta para esta historia. Gracias por todo el apoyo :)

¡CONTIENE LEMON! A leer :3

* * *

 **Ebrio.**

* * *

Hermione miró los cuatro platos sucios sobre la mesa. La tarta había estado buena. El momento un tanto amargo tal vez, pero era así como había esperado que fuera. Sabía que sus amigos se habían esforzado por hacer que su diecinueve cumpleaños no estuviera a la grotesca sombra de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero todo era demasiado reciente como para fingir que habían olvidado todo lo vivido aquel mes de mayo.  
A pesar de ello, ese día de septiembre no pudo evitar sonreír. No fue una sonrisa amplia, ni demasiado feliz. No podía serlo cuando faltaban a la mesa tantas personas a las que quería... Pero aun así, se sentía tremendamente agradecida por los tres amigos que habían ido aquel día a celebrar con ella su cumpleaños.

—Puedo hacer té —ofreció, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instaurado en el salón de su nuevo apartamento.

Harry asintió y Neville se encogió de hombros. Con la media sonrisa aún en el rostro, Hermione se levantó de la silla, haciéndola chirriar levemente contra el suelo.

—Te acompaño —anunció Ginny, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

Hermione sacó la tetera del armario, la puso bajo el grifo y empezó a llenarla.

—Bonito piso —comentó su amiga—. Muy… Muggle.

—Son los muebles que venían con el alquiler—respondió ella—. No he tenido muchas ganas de decorarlo.

—Claro —dijo Ginny, haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione pudiera poner la tetera en el hornillo—. Pero… ¿es necesario que esté tan lejos?

—Ambos necesitábamos algo de distancia —respondió ella, abriendo uno de los cajones, cogiendo un paquete de cerillas y prendiendo el fuego. Luego, suspiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a su amiga—. ¿Cómo está Ron?

Su amiga se miró los pies durante unos segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Sigue… Sigue resentido —confesó, mordiéndose el labio.

—Claro —concedió Hermione, apoyándose en la encimera.

Ambas se quedaron calladas un par de minutos, un tanto incómodas.

—¿Dónde está él? —quiso saber Ginny.

Hermione suspiró.

—No pasa mucho tiempo… aquí —respondió, sin la confianza suficiente como para llamar a aquel lugar su casa.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños —terció.

—Tiene un juicio al que enfrentarse en unos días —lo excusó ella.

Ginny apretó los labios, pero no hizo ningún comentario más. Lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido… extraño. Incluso para la mismísima Hermione. En su momento no supo explicar cuál había sido el punto de inflexión que había provocado que se acercaran el uno al otro tan de repente. Tal vez fue aquel repentino e ilógico miedo que se reflejó en sus ojos cuando, durante la batalla, y sin decir una palabra, sus miradas se cruzaron. Miedo a morir sin haber sido sinceros con ellos mismos, miedo a irse sin haberse dicho lo que llevaban sintiendo en secreto tanto tiempo, miedo a perderse antes de haberse tenido. Sí, tal vez ese fuera el instante en el que decidieron, en la milésima de segundo que duró aquella mirada, que si lograban salir vivos de aquello no dejarían pasar ni más tiempo ni más prejuicios.

Ambas se encontraban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos cuando la tetera profirió un fuerte pitido, haciéndoles salir de su ensimismamiento y anunciándoles que era hora de volver con los demás.

Cuando el té se hubo acabado, todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la entrada del pequeño apartamento.

Ginny y Neville ya se habían despedido de Hermione, y esperaban a Harry para desaparecerse. Éste se acercó a Hermione y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola torpemente. Ella lo estrechó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para él encontrar su lugar en el mundo después de la batalla. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para afirmar que las secuelas de aquel maldito día seguían presentes en su mente. Ella no se había tomado a mal su reacción cuando anunció que había alquilado un apartamento en las afueras de Londres y que se iba a vivir allí con Malfoy… con Draco Malfoy.  
Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién hubiera entendido aquello? Todo fue tan rápido y precipitado que incluso ella dudaba que fuera bueno. Desde luego no era lógico, Ron se había encargado de hacérselo saber a gritos.

Harry acarició su espalda y ella se separó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído una disculpa por todo lo que había hecho… por todo lo que estaba haciendo precisamente en ese momento. Pero no sabía explicarlo. Dudaba que tuviera explicación alguna. Por eso se planteó comprobar si aquello era factible o, por el contrario, una auténtica locura que necesitaba que alguien le pusiera un poco de sentido común y lo parara cuanto antes.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se separó de ella, tomando la mano de Ginny, que a la vez sostenía la de Neville. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos mientras los veía desaparecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para asearse. Se depiló, se lavó el pelo, se untó todo el cuerpo con crema hidratante y cogió su ropa interior más sexy. El contacto de sus dedos con aquella tela de encaje negra la hizo estremecer. No era demasiado provocativa en realidad. El sostén cubría sus pechos y las braguitas se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no era algo que llevara a diario, era algo más… seductor, erótico.  
Sin darse demasiado tiempo para pensar, se enfundó rápidamente en ella y se puso un vestido beige que le caía recto hasta las rodillas. Se peinó e intentó maquillarse tan bien como sus nulas habilidades en el tema le permitieron.

Luego, se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a dar varias sacudidas de varita para rematar los últimos detalles.

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la noche, y Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que no vendría… pero, de repente, se puso rígida cuando escuchó la cerradura, y se apresuró a alisarse el vestido antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Un Draco bastante serio y visiblemente preocupado entró en el apartamento, dejando las llaves sobre la anticuada mesita que había al lado de la puerta. Ella esperó pacientemente a que él colgara su chaqueta en el perchero y se percatara de su presencia. Él suspiró sonoramente antes de volverse y verla allí de pie, mirándole.  
Hermione se mordía un labio y se agarraba unas nerviosas manos a su espalda. Draco se quedó mirándola un momento antes de abrir la boca y dirigirle las primeras palabras del día.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con voz sombría.

—Es mi cumpleaños —respondió ella, tratando de que el nerviosismo no se le reflejara en la voz.

Él frunció el ceño, asintiendo levemente mientras miraba a un punto por encima del hombro de Hermione. Luego, suspiró con aprensión.

—Lo he olvidado —confesó.

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, antes de que Hermione sacudiera la cabeza y volviera a romper el silencio.

—Lo sé —repitió—. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, por eso no te lo reprocho. Me he encargado de preparar tu regalo, lo que realmente quiero por mi cumpleaños.

—¿Mi regalo? —preguntó él, confuso.

—Ven —dijo ella, girándose y entrando en el salón.

Había preparado la mesa para dos, con largas copas, una botella de vino y una vela encendida en el centro.

Ambos se sentaron sin decir nada. Había días, como aquel, en el que se sentían completos desconocidos. Sin embargo, Hermione necesitaba comprobar que aquello sólo era debido a que aquel momento no era el ideal para iniciar una relación con nadie.

Cada uno se sirvió la ternera estofada que quiso y hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el día. Draco le contó que había ido a ver sus padres, retenidos en la mansión hasta el día del juicio, y que luego había estado paseando por los jardines hasta tarde. Hermione le sirvió una gran copa de vino mientras lo escuchaba con atención. Sabía que aquello era duro para él, y que todavía no había pasado lo peor. Ella testificaría a su favor, y había logrado convencer a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. Pero mientras tanto, aquella noche disfrutarían de una agradable velada.

Hermione le instó a seguir bebiendo mientras dejaba que siguiera contándole sus preocupaciones y miedos. No le importaba que aquello estuviera siendo un monólogo. Sólo quería que se desahogara con ella, que se abriera, que le mostrara sus inquietudes. Llevaban un par de meses en los que no se habían visto mucho. Él solía haber desaparecido por las mañanas para cuando ella se despertaba, y había veces en las que no volvía en días. Y ella lo necesitaba. Aquella noche lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Por eso sonrió cuando se percató de la primera sonrisa ladeada apareciendo en su rostro. Porque sabía que el alcohol había conseguido que dejara aparcadas sus preocupaciones en el fondo de su mente, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente, aunque todavía siguiera algo sobrio.

—Hace bastante que no bebía vino —comentó de repente.

—Meses —concedió ella.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron fugazmente mientras recordaban aquella primera cena, días después de la batalla, donde los dos se habían dejado embriagar por la dulzura del vino y habían acabado enredados entre las sábanas de la cama.

—Tienes que decirme qué es lo que quieres que te regale —comentó él de repente, dándole un sorbo a su copa—. Una cena conmigo está bien, pero la has preparado tú, así que eso no cuenta como regalo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. El Draco bajo los efectos del alcohol se parecía mucho más al Malfoy que había conocido tiempo atrás.

—No es la cena lo que quería por mi cumpleaños —respondió, enderezándose en la silla. Él la miró, curioso—. Te quería a ti ebrio.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin lograr entender lo que decía.

—¿Por qué me querrías ebrio?

—Porque no sabes quererme sobrio.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Él le dio un sorbo mucho más grande a su copa, apurándola hasta el final.

—Esto está siendo muy difícil para mí —confesó él.

—Lo está siendo para ambos… —concedió ella—. Lo está siendo para todos.

—Mis padres todavía no aprueban esto —confesó, sirviéndose más vino y dejando la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo, tragando saliva. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Suspiró profundamente y entreabrió los labios, buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto, Draco? —susurró.

Los dos habían pasado la barrera de las formalidades y habían empezado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila, se habían besado en varias ocasiones, cuando él estaba en casa dormían en la misma cama, incluso habían tenido sexo un par de veces más… Pero Hermione necesitaba entender qué significaba todo aquello. Hacia dónde iba.

—¿Esto? —preguntó él—. ¿A qué te refieres con esto?

Ella abarcó con la mano toda la habitación de aquel apartamento muggle antes de señalarlo a él y señalarse a ella.

—Esto…

—Esto es un horrible apartamento en las afueras de Londres, tú eres Hermione Granger, yo soy Draco Malfoy y esto es una cena para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Ella frunció los labios, un tanto molesta.

—Es tan desconcertante…

—Lo es —admitió él, acabándose de nuevo la copa y levantándose de la mesa—. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora.

Él se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para que la tomara mientras se levantaba. Hermione pudo oler su embriaguez en el momento en el que puso una mano en su cintura y la acercó a él con delicadeza.

—No quiero pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú en estos momentos —confesó, apartándole el pelo y acercando el rostro a su cuello—. Y no me preguntes por qué. Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación —susurró, posando los labios en su piel y dejando marcado un leve beso en ella—. ¿Podrás vivir con ello, mi insufrible sabelotodo?

Hermione suspiró, llevando las manos a su nuca y enredando los dedos en su pelo.

—Creo que era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar…

Draco movió la cabeza hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo con cuidado. Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiendo todas y cada una de las caricias y besos en su cuerpo. Draco la tocaba con ansias, sus manos resbalaban sobre ella con una pasión solamente comparable a aquella primera vez. Estaba claro que él no iba a saber amarla estando sobrio. Nunca lo imaginaría tocándola de esa manera estando en sus cabales. La había acariciado por las noches, besado algunas mañanas… Pero no era lo mismo. No lo hacía igual que ebrio. Y ella casi, por un segundo, se sintió egoísta. Pero las imparables manos de Draco habían empezado a subir por sus piernas, bajo el vestido, y Hermione olvidó sentir otra cosa que no fuera su tacto.

Draco sonrió cuando, al deslizar las manos por sus muslos, se topó con aquella tela de encaje. Deslizó los dedos por sus nalgas, presionándolas y colándolos por debajo de las braguitas. Agarró su trasero con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él con firmeza, haciéndole sentir su erección bajo los pantalones. Ella se aferró a su cuello con más ímpetu mientras él giraba sobre sí mismo, llenando su cuello de besos mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el dormitorio. Ella se dejó guiar, caminando de espaldas y sintiendo un importante ardor en su zona íntima.

Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de la cama, Draco sacó las manos de sus braguitas y empezó a quitarle el vestido. Ella subió los brazos para que lo sacara con más facilidad por su cabeza. Los ojos de Draco volaron a la ropa interior, sonriendo ladeadamente al comprobar cómo su deseo de ella no hacía más que aumentar por segundos. Se mordió un labio mientras volvía a acercarse a su cuerpo y llevaba ambas manos a su cintura. Éstas empezaron a desplazarse por sus curvas mientras Hermione desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Para cuando las palmas de las manos de Draco apresaron sus senos, ella ya estaba desabrochándole el cinturón.

Pronto se encontraron semi desnudos frente al otro. Pero el reparo se había quedado en el salón, junto a la botella de vino y las copas vacías.

Hermione lo empujó con el pecho hasta la pared más cercana y deslizó su mano derecha dentro de sus boxers. Draco gimió mientras ella agarraba su sexo y empezaba a masturbarlo con esmero. Él recorrió su figura con los dedos, metiéndolos de nuevo en el interior de su ropa interior y bajándola con delicadeza. Las braguitas de encaje cayeron a los pies de Hermione, que se deshizo de ellas echándolas a un lado. Draco se bajó también sus boxers y descendió por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Agarró su mano y la hizo sentarse sobre él. Draco la miró con fogosidad a medida que se movía encima de él, acariciando sus sexos a la vez. Él le puso las manos en la cintura y la ayudó a seguir un ritmo más contundente y enérgico. Draco podía sentir el flujo de su excitada intimidad llenando su cuerpo, haciéndole desear penetrarla a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se dejó hacer un rato más, mientras acariciaba su espalda y tomaba entre sus dedos la delicada tela del sostén, quitando el cierre. Sus pequeños y redondos senos quedaron al descubierto, frente a sus ojos, y no pudo aguantarlo más. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y, con un ágil movimiento, se levantó del suelo, cargándola. Salvó la distancia que había hasta la cama y la dejó sobre ella con suavidad, observando maravillado las preciosas ondulaciones de su pelo castaño sobre las sábanas blancas. Luego, se pasó la lengua por los labios y besó su barbilla. Ella soltó un suspiro mientras lo sentía bajar por su cuerpo, dejando un tórrido reguero de saliva en el camino hacia su intimidad, provocándole una candente sensación de placer allí donde lamía. Cuando fue llegando a su destino, Draco agarró sus piernas y las abrió un poco más, dándose vía libre para probar de nuevo el delicado origen de sus deseos. Apoyando los dedos índice y corazón sobre su clítoris y masajeándolo con viveza, acercó el rostro a su sexo, pasándole la lengua por la vulva y abriendo los labios externos con ella. Hermione estiró una mano y agarró el cabecero de la cama, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose un seno con la otra. Draco sentía el alcohol recorriendo sus venas y haciéndole sentir levemente mareado… Pero el sabor de Hermione era tan idílico que el ferviente deseo de entrar en ella era más poderoso que cualquier malestar que pudiera sentir en aquel momento.

Sintiendo su miembro extremadamente excitado, dejó de lamer el sexo de Hermione y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos a cada lado de sus hombros. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con ojos embelesados, entreabriendo los labios a medida que sentía a Draco introduciéndose en ella con lentitud. El recorrido de aquel camino lo sintieron tan intensamente que ambos suspiraron a la vez cuando llegó al final. Él empezó a moverse con ritmo, observando cómo su rostro se tornaba incluso más placentero que antes. Ella rodó la cabeza, concentrándose puntillosamente en sentir aquella profunda y plácida sensación.

Él también cerró los ojos, pensando lo bien que se sentía tomarla. Tal vez debería empezar a emborracharse más a menudo, porque Hermione Granger tenía algo… No sabía decir si era su dulzura, su cuerpo o su mirada, pero conseguía provocar que su corazón latiera estrepitosamente en su pecho, incluso los días como aquel, en el que había dudado estar vivo siquiera.

La presión de unos dedos en su espalda le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver a mirarla. Sudaba levemente, y parecía estar pidiéndole un beso con los ojos.  
Draco sonrió, acercándose a sus labios. Él tampoco sabía lo que significaba aquello, pero no necesitaba pensar en ello ahora. Sólo necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, para saber que todo estaba bien en aquel momento. Por ilógico que fuera, por descabellado que pareciera.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella dejó escapar un gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta, haciéndole sentir un ardor descomunal en su miembro. Porque verla fundiéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo era algo que le excitaba sobremanera. Supo que ella lo sintió por la manera en que se sujetó a su cuello, aproximándole todavía más, haciéndole sentir el calor que imanaba su cuerpo y los desesperantes latidos de su corazón.  
Él la embistió mucho más fuerte, esmerándose en salir de ella todo lo posible antes de apresurarse a volver a entrar. Hermione respiraba irregularmente contra su oído, y Draco hundía el rostro en la melena sobre la almohada, inhalando su aroma, impregnándose de ella.

Ambos estaban a punto. Sus cuerpos lo sabían. No podían soportar aquel ardor por más tiempo. Ella se llevó una mano al clítoris, masajeándolo con rapidez, y él agarró uno de sus pechos mientras exhalaba e inhalaba cerca de su cuello, haciéndole sentir su cálido aliento a flor de piel.

Los gemidos subieron de tono, las embestidas se hicieron más precisas, y ambos alcanzaron el clímax sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer sus vértebras, una a una.  
Él se separó un poco para verla, ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

No, no sabían que era eso. Él no tenía ni idea de por qué parecía derretirse cuando lo miraba de esa forma, ella no encontraba respuesta a por qué sus caricias le hacían perder la noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero una cosa era segura: no permitirían que nadie les dijera que estaba mal. No podía estar mal algo que se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.

Ya encontrarían una explicación para gritarle al mundo que se equivocaba. O tal vez no.  
Quizás no era necesaria una respuesta, tal vez no tenían que demostrar nada a nadie.  
Fuera como fuese, sus corazones ahora latían con fuerza por el otro. Debido al otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró él, besando la frente de Hermione con sus aún húmedos y cálidos labios.

* * *

 **NA :** ¿Me merezco un review? ¡Ojalá os haya gustado!


End file.
